History Reborn
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry was left on the doorstep all those years ago. & Dumbledore left some "charms" in his wards with his "loving" family, where he grows up abused where near everyone seems to hate him. When 5 he discovered some magic, teleportation and found some freedom & hope. In the future, Harry, 30 & his family, friends, & allies lost the war, with a plan, they'll re-write their history!


**History Reborn**

**Chapter I**

**Ending Dreams**

He wrote this down for no reason other than to make himself feel better, a log just gave him peace of mind, in a messed up world, confused. He had never had a family or a hope or a… well, he had had nothing, but then he found a life, so happy, but that had been stolen by the lies and heartache.

That is why he writes this journal, to document a life that could now be forfeit, no matter how much he might want to live, his next great trick will reset life, everything will be gone, everything. They want to have a great future, a loving and hopeful past.

Time is the ultimate miracle that they will control, to redo, reset, to smash through the gates of existence and be something else, something great, and change history, and to do things as they were meant to be done!

The world has been a major pain in his ass; he thought was a small chuckle to himself as he sat at his desk in his large double room. Being magical would think that he would be backwards enough to use a quill and parchment, but he actually had an open lap top computer on his desk, waiting a moment, just thinking.

He had written a lot over the years, his story, the truth of who or what he is. It's just his few journals, safe from the darkness by some powerful magical tricks, lost, forever if they survive their attack to bitch slap Fate and Destiny, showing them that they can win.

Rubbing his brow in thought, he smiled, thinking back on the past, it could have been worse. He was strong willed and always smarter than most, always open to treating magic differently, more like a science, which might explain his best subject of Runology as the teacher would call Ancient Runes, but him, he always referred to it in more scientific turns or symbology.

Thinking of magic as a science always brought him to what he calls creation cells, which are where magic comes from, not that the Wizarding Community would ever listen to him. They're wholly arrogant when it comes to their belief that they're mystical beings and mysterious.

He doesn't know where the creation cells come from, or figured out the how's and whys, just that they exist like a triple helix, only wizards seem to have more than five that he has picked up so-far. It seems each of these extras revolve around a different aspect of wizardry, but he doesn't know what and how yet.

Though, there is still the possibility he's wrong somewhere because he still can't figure in muggle-born wizards and witches into that equation. Its odd because in areas where wizards and witches are constantly breeding with each other they appear to get weaker, while muggle-born's and hybrids are stronger, which could explain Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort being the strongest dark sorcerer in a century, or at least the most brazen.

He has so many thoughts and simulations that after this he knows he'll have to set up a huge computer system and use his family money to finance his experiments. After all, the muggles created many machines that will help him, and if he can prove some kind of human evolution, the potential exists to realise how muggle-born's come to be, and with knowledge and truth comes power, more power.

Smiling at the thought of the look on Dumbledore's face showing him and the whole mage population that they don't know nearly anything about what they really are. As far as he's concerned none of his people have really looked outside of the box of what they see, to see something different, new, to evolve their thoughts and by that society.

Shrugging he put fingers to keys and started typing away, something that was like a summary of events, one last recording of his life, and the lives of those who broke free of the mana of fools.

_This is to be the last entry of the diary of Harry James Potter. I kind-of lost all of my journals chronicling my existence, maybe if you're reading this you found them and read my life. If so then we are all gone, dead and the world will suffer at the hands of Voldemort until the muggles are clued-in and fight back, which could end our race or our world, as we know it._

_I just ask that if you are fighting for your freedom, the freedom of those you love - never stop. It can seem hard at times, but it is always worth it in the end when you see the smiles. _

_It is said that to die for those you love, from children to parents, to lovers and siblings, is an incredible thing to do. However, it is a wholly greater kind of love that you kill for those you hold in your heart. _

_This is a rehash since I stated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before now, before a new start, a new hope._

_I was in Ravenclaw; the sorting hat said I was smart. I was, very, very smart, still am. The sort of smart that scared people around me, the way I learnt magic. I knew in side that it was always more than they ever knew._

_It was when all of these letters started turning up at the Dursley's for me that I noticed the stupidity around me. I had already known that I was different, learning to jump while my cousin had been chasing me with pals for a bit of Harry beating, since the teachers never cared about me, and his parents encouraged this behaviour._

_Everyone around him used to call me ungrateful that my aunt and uncle took me in when they could have dumped me with child services. I still wonder how they can call that a threat, child services would have been welcomed relief._

_It was the jumping that made me see why I was a 'freak'. At the time, I was five and curious, I had a reason, and thought I was a mutant or something like from those comics I sometimes sneakily read while hiding in the one place Dudley would never go to, the library. Though, it was long before I saw the jealousy in their eyes that I had always saw as hate that I stopped caring about them, hating them in return._

_I've never hated the Dursley's because they're muggles, I like muggles, I hated them because of the way they hated me for just living. Knowing about my power made me do what any bright kid would, though dangerous (I didn't know that at the time and ignorance can be productive sometimes)._

_I practice and practice, jumping, and for the first time in my life I felt free, happy even, though I'm sure, maybe I felt that way when mum and dad were alive._

_Later I would study it more, creating balls of this teleporting energy between my hands, throwing it I would teleport things away from me, or, to me. That was a lifesaver as I used it to steal food, though some was rightfully mine as I was forced to do all of the chores anyway so it wasn't really stealing._

_I felt like I should have ran away but something stopped me. It was odd, annoying and I hated it. I was about ten when I first tried to go really far, using the jump gate as I called it to see beyond, like looking through the teleportation wormhole. It was easy once you got the hang of seeing in two places at once. It was an odd experience when I first stuck my head in to look, being in two places at once, and I still cant seem to teach anyone else._

_It was the wards around the Dursley's and then some that were stopping me. I couldn't physically teleport beyond, to freedom. It showed me limitations to my ability, and I would later learn that strong wizards all had their own different ways to teleporting, or something like that, its really all tricks for them, then all, like mine are limited. I was still trying to see the energy preventing me when the owls turned up shortly before my eleventh birthday._

_My aunt and uncle freaked out when the first letter came, and more when they were flooding the house, enough to give me Dudley's spare room as the letters were addressed to me, the cupboard under the stairs. Then more came in one Sunday, flooding in through the electric fire from the chimney._

_That was my chance and when I was tossed into the cupboard to stop me stealing one of the hundreds of letter, I just jumped one too me. So that's how I found out I'm a 'wizard' with 'magical' powers. I had guessed I was just lucky to stumble onto teleportation._

_It wouldn't be for a while that I would find out that the way I teleport is different to others. It uses the same means, but I burst through the wormholes, manipulating space. I see while I slide through the jump, can change my mind at a split second, and see through the multiple colours of the event horizon of jumping. Then, I have always been different, special some could say._

_The letters never stopped and the day before my birthday, 'we' ran away. Though, I should say now 'we' were doing a bad job as the letters followed, but I was content to wait as they had been this persistent they would come, I would learn magic and then he could leave the Dursley's forever._

_It was this huge guy who came when we finally settled on this rock a few hundred metres off the Norfolk coast or somewhere about. Since the Dursley's know about magic how did they think that would work?_

_Hagrid, at least as far as I could tell wasn't completely human, maybe half giant or something, but thinking about it, I wondered how a human and a giant could mate? _

_I really wish he wasn't so dim though as he seriously thought he caught us on vacation, like the Dursley's would take me anywhere, even to a rock._

_Hagrid told me all about my parents, and how great they were. I was surprised he was the only adult I had ever met who wasn't just hostile to me, but friendly, kind, caring even._

_He then, through my insistence told me about Voldemort and how my parents died. I had to keep my anger at bay and not jump him into a wall, goddess I've been tempted with my family. He was party to leaving me with these monsters._

_Though, then he admitted he didn't want to, but Albus Dumbledore, some old crackpot had already decided I'll be happy with these people, cared for, loved with family, and must have been the one who placed the shield stopping my escape._

_I kept my anger and disgust buried deep inside to stop from doing something I'll regret. The way Hagrid talked about how great and kind this Dumbledore is, the more I wanted to smack him, show him the bruises of how great his Albus Dumbledore really is, but he's just been fooled._

_However, justice has to wait, wait for me to get stronger, which is what I told myself. I didn't really know what to think or do yet, but if this Dumbledore didn't know my pain, I would one day show him._

_I arrived in the magical world with Hagrid, and though I'll admit I was impressed I couldn't held but notice the anger and hatred directed at me, like before, always, the adults and kids, with no reason, not even knowing who I am. It didn't take a genius here to realise magic was in the air, and I knew I had to get to the bottom of it._

_The Goblins of Gringotts were nicer to me than the people I had saved, though in-avertedly by unknown magic. They gave me the first glimpse of the wealth my family held, I held even though it was only a trust, I know there would be more. I would later use laws and lore loopholes and cheat codes to take hold of all my finances._

_Leaving the bank, I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked over a small blonde haired girl, Daphne Greengrass. She ended up in Slytherin House, and I wished at this moment we could have become good friends; her life wouldn't have ended in an early death killed with her sister by their own parents for some pureblood honour bull-crap._

_She was a surprise as she wasn't staring at me in hate but her expression wasn't very friendly even as she allowed me to help her up and even held my hands while she stood staring at me. She then bowed her head, thanked me in a proper way after I apologised and ran off to her mother, father, and younger sister, Astoria._

_Hagrid had laughed boomingly as I looked up to question him about the odd girls' behaviour. He said from her expensive robes she's probably from a well-too-do old pureblood family, and they have plenty of rules and protocols some of the darker and older families take very seriously, but not to worry as I did quite well, and her father wouldn't want to question my behaviour (likely believing I'm muggle-born?) while with Hagrid._

_I must admit I was intrigued and would later read up on magical lore, most of which I could disprove given some time, I think. I don't want to believe that our powers could control us, lots of its just not making logical scientific sense._

_However, getting my 'wand' seemed like the biggest waste of wood I had ever seen, really, why would anyone need a focus for 'their' power? That just brings me to week and lazy that they could be so much more with the wand and real magic combined._

_I ended up stealing an extra two wands from the weird wand maker when he mentioned the wand that 'chose' me and Voldemort's are siblings, so I'm not above robbing some odd old guy._

_School was weird that first week, I got curious stares here and there, and plenty of glares. I didn't get it and after all the books that stupid-dude in the book shop wouldn't let me buy, sneering at me. I thought Hogwarts library would be the best place, and though it had lots on magic lore, and magic, with spell and potion books it had nothing I felt I wanted, interesting or valuable to me._

_I realised that they had hid away all of the interesting, good books in the restricted section under some foolhardy pretext that they're 'dark' and 'evil'. I don't really like those words, because they're labels the 'light' and 'good' use to bully others who don't see eye-to-eye._

_After that first week only a few people seemed to look at me, and for once see me. That only included a few kids and one teacher, Severus Snape, and that wasn't out of kindness. He was always a piece of vindictive shit to me, not that he seemed to be nice to anyone, and he couldn't teach being a bastard, that's how incompetent he was. _

_The other kids didn't really want much to do with me, just putting up with the cold and guarded Ravenclaw boy who would never let anyone get behind him, or initiate any contact. The longer he stayed at the school he found the more people started responding better to him, and teachers stopped taking points for stupid reasons like showing the other students up even when he was holding back, and then giving me points. I still haven't figured out what curse they're under, how Dumbledore planted it into my wards, and more importantly, why?_

_Still at the end of the year, they were sending me back; their 'hero' back to the Dursley's to suffer. I still have to wonder whether Dumbledore knew how I was treated, but fell under the same curse as everyone else, his own curse. It seems poetic in a way that Dumbledore wouldn't hold any love for me so he was captured under his own curse._

_I had almost died before they sent me back. This boy, Ronald Weasley started being, 'nice' to me, telling me about the Philosopher's Stone, very powerful, and very dangerous in the wrong hands. I don't know how a moron like him could have figured out about Dumbledore hiding it in the school. He's a right bully and not at all bright, I remember the thing that Halloween with the troll and Hermione Granger._

_Hermione had only tried helping him with his class work and he was a douche about it, and see ran off crying. I can understand how she felt. I hadn't any friends either, but I didn't mind keeping too myself. She had hid in a bathroom when the troll attacked, but it was just lucky that I overheard where she was._

_I was suspicious of Quirrell for some reason; the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was just odd, shifty, suspicious, and very boring for someone who taught a potentially fun class._

_Finding Hermione was quite easy. I just jumped outside of the doors to the bathroom since the wards dome over the school to stop teleporting in and out, and the ward charms dome extra over certain areas to protect bathrooms, dorm rooms, restricted areas, and other places like teachers rooms and offices, and the occasional class, but the halls are fair game apparently._

_I didn't know why I was risking my life for a girl I barely knew, but I didn't see any other way. The prefects wouldn't listen or they're just too cowardly to risk their safety, and the teachers were hunting in the dungeon when it most likely wouldn't be there._

_I had probably grimaced as I heard the girl scream in the bathroom and rushed in. Hermione was hanging upside down by one leg, held by the monster, her robes and skirt flying up or down to reveal her underwear. I don't know why I felt relieved to not be the only student to wear a uniform under my robes but I had been feeling weirded out that all the boys in my dorm just wear the robe like a dress._

_However, first thing is first. It was the first time I pulled a living thing, but she was bleeding from her head and eyes out of focus and looking like she had some serious concussion from previous experience. I pulled and she flashed away in a blast of blue white warping energy, falling into my arms, her weight taking me to the ground while I held her._

_I was almost sick a moment later, as I realised I left her leg behind. She woke, screaming, breathing harshly she looked down at her leg surprised it had some kind of warp of white and blue around where the wound should be, looking up to the baffled troll._

_It turned to us as I tried not to freak out it lobbed her leg and I just remember waving my hand at it as it flew having no clue what I did but it fizzed away back onto Hermione. She looked just as shocked as me before I rolled over her taking the trolls club to the face knocking me away from her, skidding across the floor while Hermione screamed, crying._

_I turned and with a blurry eyed stare the troll flickered back three times with whooshes of noise before it was near imbedded in the wall, shattering tiles and concrete before crashing to the floor, bloodied. It was the most incredible and exhilarating thing I can ever remember doing, more so than learning to jump._

_Hermione had stopped screaming, breathing heavily she was checking her leg over, blinking in awe, looking to me, she's quite the know-it-all, told me it was impossible to apparate (what they call teleporting) in Hogwarts let-a-lone the fact I opened the apparition field on somebody else._

_I couldn't help but laugh, I remember the look that wanted knowledge over the fact I did something called splinching to her, and even more the wormhole doesn't normally stay connected as mine did. I moved closer to her as I could feel them, I knew, teachers, nearing us, taking her face in my hand and told her not to remember how I saved her._

_I still remember her dazed look feeling guilty as I realised I actually preformed some magic on her. The look, matched in with the blood pouring down my head, the metallic taste in my mouth._

_Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall turned up moments later and I felt that odd tingle that tried to enter my head straight away from the old man. I still don't get how I've always kept him out. They asked what happened, which knocked Hermione out of her daze where she took the blame for me._

_However, I just said we both weren't at the feast and that we bumped into each other, and she asked whether I could wait for her when the troll came, forcing me into the bathroom where we had to fight. I'm not sure Dumbledore believed my retelling, but Hermione seemed a little susceptible and I was so convincing she agreed with my version, forgetting about her lie._

_I was awarded five points, like seriously, I deserved more than that. So McGonagall quickly escorted Hermione and me to the infirmary where she was the first person I have met to thank me. We didn't exactly start hanging out after that, but we got along and partnered up during shared classes._

_Anyway, back to Ron and his ploy to save the stone, having barely talked to me, and always about stuff I never cared for. He loved quidditch while I had subscribed to a broom-racing magazine. I'd always liked racing sports over ball sports, not that I got to enjoy them, not even now I'm 30._

_Now, here because Dumbledore is suspiciously absent from the school and Ronald 'knows' all of this we were in the forbidden corridor while a huge three headed dog slept to a harps music. I watched Ronald pull up the trapdoor when the music had stopped as looking up the dog monster was awake glaring down at us._

_Ronald screamed like a girl and jumped through the trapdoor without a care for me. I shrugged, ignored the dog and slammed the door closed. The dog kept barking but didn't attack but stopped as I reached up and patted a massive snout giving the dog praise for saving me from that bother._

_I had to give all the ceberus heads fair attention before they let me leave and continued back to their place guarding the trapdoor. Dumbledore may be stupid but not stupid enough to really risk the Philosopher's Stone to the protection of first years, but if Ron wanted to play foolish hero on Dumbledore's orders, let him do it alone._

_I'm not initially sure what happened to Ron but was he pissed or what when I told McGonagall where he was and she had to rescue him. It wasn't that funny as the bastard had managed to sneak up on me, the day before we were due to go home and threw me down the moving staircase while it was moving, and I almost died, dropping five floors._

_I woke up that afternoon, aching, and sore all over, wrapped in some bandages. It didn't seem many people cared but I heard if it weren't for Dumbledore, Hagrid would have strangled Ron to death. It was all good by me though after I got out the next morning for the train._

_Ron had disappeared before he could even reach the train only to turn up hungry and crying several weeks later (most of his vacation missed) as he was found in a muggle nut house after he was found having broken into the asylum, and was found screaming about muggles and magic and an evil boy wizard. He didn't have it bad, it wasn't like he was in China or anything. I doubt I could have shot him that far, but he did reach Manchester, the asylum was just a fluke._

"So you did throw Ronald to that Asylum in Manchester!"

Harry looked round, amused to see the blonde woman with dreamy blue eyes peering over his shoulder at his lap top screen. "Ginny told me all about that, but she never said it was you."

"He accused me, called me dark and evil the first day back, but that was more that so-called muggle hate thing!" he replied, smirking. "Says the prick who threw me down the stairs?! Said he'll get me back. I said if he doesn't shut up and get lost and stay lost I'll drop him off a cliff, never bothered me again… well, he did, but not about that since he had no proof, and a short attention span."

She smiled, rolling her eyes as she placed down a hot mug of tea. "Ginny asked me to bring you a cup of tea, and that dinner will be ready soon, and happy birthday," she smiled, hugging him with a kiss to the cheek before quickly leaving to go help the others in the kitchen.

He sighed sadly. "I like cooking too, what is it with Ginny, I hope someone out there can cook since Ginny didn't inherit that talent from her mother."

"Hey I heard that!"

Harry grimaced as he heard her shouting from the kitchen and some snickering twins who are in their mid-thirties so should act their age and stop using their spy tricks to get him into trouble.

He rolled his eyes and returned to his work, thinking he took a quick sip of his tea before his fingers hit the keys.

_**to be continued… **_


End file.
